respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Guitar Machine Gun
• Tier 9 of Road To Glory • (through the Lucky Fighter's Pack) • Tier 12 of Trial 1 in the Saint Patrick • Tier 4 of Trial 3 in the Soldiers Graduation • (through Born to Dye Pack) • Tier 8 of Trial 3 in the Carnival 2017 • (Through the Chest at the Rainbow's End) • Tier 6 of Trial 1 in the AtomCon • Tier 10 of Trial 1 in the The Big Map Quest •Tier 8 of Trial 2 in the Saint Patrick 3 • Tier 4 of Trial 4 in the Demons of the Storm |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 80 (120 when upgraded) |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Assault Weapon|currency = Gold}}The Guitar Machine Gun is the 16th weapon available and costs . It is unlocked at level 24 and has a high clip of 80 bullets which can be upgraded to 120 bullets by purchasing the + Ammo in machine guns perk in the Skill Tree. gmg4.png|Old Design Of Guitar Machine Gun. gmg1.png|Guitar Machine Gun In Menu. gmg2.png|Guitar Machine Gun Equipped View. gmg3.png|Guitar Machine Gun Equipped. 2015-07-06_15.20.02.png|As Seen In-Game. File:GMG_Loading.jpg|Guitar Machine Gun In Start Screen. Flamer2.jpg|Flame attacking an Enemy in Royal Garden. 2015-07-06_15.19.09.png|The Backside. download (3).jpeg|Guitar machine gun in real life Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 11.15.58 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (1) Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 11.16.06 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (2) Strategy The Guitar Machine Gun has excellent Damage output, very high rate of fire, long Range and excellent Accuracy, what allows you take down heavily armored enemies with ease. Its high capacity is rivaled only by the Heavy Machine Gun, Zap Gun, Proton Gun, and the Minigun so you don't have to worry much about reloading. It takes just a few seconds to take out someone and you will notice that it doesn't run out of ammo as fast as you think. Its great Range and excellent Accuracy makes it easy for long range kills. Perhaps the only disadvantage of this weapon is its Agility, which is something you might not wish to have at this level. Overall, this is a good gun to get as the DPS (damage per second) is very good, eliminating enemies as quick as your eyes can see. Nevertheless, this is a great weapon to own if you are able to pay the hefty cost, Flame The Elite Bot Flame owns this powerful weapon and has Agility-enhancing equipment to compensate for it's slow Agility. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Guitar Machine Gun has one of the longest Ranges of all automatic weapons. *Very high ammo capacity (80, or 120 when upgraded). *Fast reload speed. *Extremely fast rate of fire. *Its stats can be buffed by a variety of Armors (ex. Mobile Assisted Unit, Advanced Soldier). Disadvantages * The Guitar Machine Gun is quite inneffective at closer range, when going up against other weapons such as Blunderbuss or Double Barrel Shotgun. * Even though it has a large ammo clip, it's fast fire rate drains it quickly. * Nerfed by the Cadet Vest and the Veteran Scar. * Rather mediocre Damage compared to other Assault Weapons. Rock Star The achievement, "Rock Star", can be earned by killing 50 enemies with the Guitar Machine Gun. Video See also *Flame Category:Weapons Category:Gold Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Assault Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:4 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons